I need my hero or I'll die
by xXxIchxLiebexLxXx
Summary: It's about a girl who goes to work on the Kira case with her sister, but as time goes on, becomes suicidal. Can L save her?


_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him,_

Name: Kina Asano  
Age: 18  
Family: Father (deceased), Mother (estranged) Sister: Ari Asano.  
Occupation: None as of yet.  
Story Start!!!  
"Kina, do we really have to go and live at this place, with people we've never met before?" Ari asked her older sister as they rode the bus towards a building that was unfamiliar to them in every sense of the way. It was in an area they'd never gone before. Kina sighed and turned to her younger sister, while brushing a piece of her black-brown hair out of her face.  
"Yes, we do. This new job is good for me, and you know I can't leave you behind. Dad would kill me if I did."  
"Yeah? Well, he's dead, in case you've forgotten!!!" Ari shouted, causing every head to turn in their direction. Kina clamped a hand over her sister's mouth, but Ari bit her hand, causing Kina to move back in pain and shock. "I wish you would die, Kina! You're just so goddamn annoying!!" Kina sat facing the front, her face in solemn sadness. Ari had turned away in anger and frustration, angrily wishing her sister gone.  
"I'm sorry, Ari. I really am. I guess I'm just...stupid." The rest of the bus ride was quiet and filled with tension, just waiting to break.

_'Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
_

"So where is this stupid place?! I just want to shut you out!!" Ari grumbled, as they stepped off the bus and walked over to the entrance.  
"I guess this is it. Oh! You need to take off every metal thing on you. I guess that means your snakebites." Kina said, smiling slightly, hoping to make amends with her fifteen year-old kid sister. She didn't get an answer from Ari, only a death glare. The rest of the security measures were easier, but still tediously slow.  
"God! What the hell do they have to protect?!"  
"Their identities. They're--I mean, _I-- _am working on the Kira case. Their identities are their most valuable possessions." Ari's expression turned to shock, and Kina smiled inwardly.  
"You're working on the Kira case?! With L?! Can I meet him?!" She shouted excitedly, fists clenched in front of her, looking like a lovestruck schoolgirl. Kina chuckled and nodded, she would be working closely with L. She wondered if he'd be cute, like her sister hoped. "You better not steal him from me!" Ari said with a smug grin.  
"Don't worry. I will be too busy to think of relationships, and I'm sure he will too. Ah! Here we are!" She opened the door and came into a dark room, with computers and large screens on the opposite side of the room. There were five men standing or sitting around a large table, looking up to see the two girls. Kina hesitated, but Ari shoved her forward.  
"Will you hurry up? I want to meet L!" Ari whispered harshly. Then a chair turned and they saw a man they hadn't seen before. He was sitting with his knees firmly to his chest, messy black hair, simple clothes and "dead" eyes. Kina and Ari both blushed, but for different reasons.

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die,  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide,_

"So, which one of you is Kina Asano?" When Kina raised her hand, he pressed on. "Good. I am L. But call me Ryuzaki while you are here. The other one is Ari Asano. Will you please go upstairs and wait with Miss Amane?"  
"Misa-Misa is here?! Oh, my god!!" Ari rapidly walked upstairs, with a few of the men grumbling.  
"Great. Another Matsuda." Said one. Kina turned her attention to L, who motioned for her to come over and talk with him. She did so, and his face seemed to be tired, full of exhaustion and fatigue.  
"This case hasn't treated you well, L. You work too hard, and I don't like that. But then again, you've always been like that. Ever since I met you." She said, timidly wringing her hands. But talking about the past hadn't been his idea.  
"I was wondering if you had any leads on Kira from inside your old high school. Do you?" She looked down, her heart sinking. But she answered him anyway, because he was her hero, and she loved him. Her sister hadn't ever met him when they were young. L had moved to a orphanage in london, because that was a school for smart orphans.  
"Uh, no, I don't. No one wants to talk about him because they're worried about being killed by whoever Kira is. They're afraid he's one of us." When he put a thumb to his mouth and began thinking, she turned and sat down on a chair. The other men seemed to take an interest in her, because she was like the youngest of them. He had brown hair and eyes, and had a cold, fake politeness about him. She didn't like it.

_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side;  
Any kindness from you might have saved his life...  
Heroes are made when you make a choice...  
_

"Hello, Kina-san. I'm Light Yagami; I just graduated high school too. I hope we can work together and hopefully catch Kira." She smiled politely, hoping he wouldn't notice her sadness. Later, however, everyone left the building, except for Light, Misa Amane, L, Ari and Kina. Kina hoped she would get to talk to L some more, except this time, as a friend and not a colleague. Unfortunately, he was talking to Ari, and Ari didn't want her around.  
"Go away, Kina! I want to talk to Ryuzaki-kun alone!! Go cut yourself and die!!" Her sister's angry words shook Kina, but she put on a brave face and ignored L's curious look.  
"Oh, okay. I apologize, Ari-chan." She turned and walked away from L's worried expression. Closing the door of her room, she pulled out a piece of metal and put it to her wrist. She pressed down, and blood slowly ran down her arm. She sighed, her ugly feelings letting go and being released.

_You could be a hero,  
Heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right...  
_

_Knock, knock, knock..._

"Kina-san? Kina-san? Are you okay?" It was Light Yagami. She quickly put the blade under her pillow and put a band-aid on the wound. She then went to the door and opened it.

"Yes, Light-san, I'm okay. I'm just a little tired, since it's been such a long day." She hoped her lie would fool him. And it did, but she wasn't sure he actually believed it.

"I see. Well, good-night."  
"Good-night, Light-san." She closed the door, and sank to the floor, feeling so overwhelmed. Her life was so screwed up. Her father was dead, her mother hated them, her best friend had forgotten what it meant to be a child, and her sister had become a bully. "I need my hero...I need my hero..." She fell asleep, muttering those words. The next morning, she put on a outfit and wandered down to the kitchen, hoping to make some breakfast. But an old man had already done it.

"Oh, hello. I am Watari, L's assistant. I hope you slept well." She nodded, and thanked Watari for the food. She went into the main room and saw her sister attached to L, and the others were just arriving. Sitting down, she munched on her toast until they decided it was time to work. L seemed to have had enough of Ari, because he told her to go with Misa again.

"Uh! You can't toss me away like I'm nothing. You could do that with Kina, but not me! I'm going to school!" She said, grabbing her bag and glaring at Kina. Kina put her head down and studied her notes on the case. Matsuda was sitting next to her, and he seemed a little concerned about the display.

"Are you okay? You seem sad about what your sister said."

"No, it's not that. She's like that, and I deal with it. Please don't worry about me." Everyone turned back to their notes, but Kina did not feel L's eyes staring at her, sad and worried.

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone,  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own,  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,_

The days went on, and more cuts were made in Kina's wrist, overflowing to her other wrist. She never said anything to L, or her sister, ignoring everything except for the case. More people died, and she was always kept from the field.  
"Hey, Kina? I want to talk to you..."

_Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves,  
When she throws the pills out, a hero is made...  
_

"Really? What about, Ari-chan?"

_You could be a hero,  
Heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right..._

"Oh, nothing much. I just want to say I'm sorry."

_No one talks to him about how he lives,  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his,  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves,  
And others will follow the choices he's made,  
_  
"Sorry for what?"  
_  
No one talks to him about how he lives,  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his,  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves,  
And others will follow the choices he's made,  
He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide,  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine,  
He can do what he wants because it's his right,  
The choices he makes change a nine-year-olds' life..._

"I'm sorry you're such a freak and a loser. I want you to leave this investigation, and never come back. Say that you just need some time alone, okay?" She stood up and left the room, leaving her sister to her lonesome thoughts.

_You could be a hero,  
Heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right..._

She got up from the couch and went to her room. She retrieved the blade from its place and sat down at her desk. She took out a piece of paper and began to write her death wish.

_Little Mikey-Dee was the one in class  
Who everyday got brutally harassed  
This went on for years  
Till he decided that never again would he shed another tear  
So he walked through the door  
And grabbed the .44 out of his father's dresser drawer  
He said 'I can't take life no more'  
And like that a life can be lost  
_

_Please forgive me. I just can't live anymore, because this life is too painful. Don't try to blame anyone, but me. This is my idea and I want to die alone. I'm so sorry. I needed my hero and he wasn't there for me.__  
_  
She left the paper where it was and took the blade into her hand. It was smooth and silver, her savior.  
"Oh...it's raining. So cool..." She went to the roof and stepped out into the rain, feeling it soak into her clothes, and her bones. "I'll be leaving soon, soon." She said, lifting her arms out to her side. Meanwhile, L was looking for Kina. He wanted to apologize for not talking to her, and not intervening when her sister bullied her.  
"Hmm? The door's open, so...she's not here." He stepped inside and saw the note. His eyes widened and he dropped it, running to the roof, forgetting his shoes. She lifted the blade and made several angry slashes, the blood dripping onto the ground. After five minutes, she felt light-headed, and soon felt herself fall to the ground.

_But this ain't even about that  
All of us just sat back and watched it happen  
Thinking its not our responsibility  
To solve a problem that isn't even about me  
Well this is our problem  
This is just one of the daily scenarios  
In which we choose to close our eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing  
_

L ran up the stairs and out onto the roof, looking wildly around for her. He soon saw the pool of blood spreading and her limp body.  
"Kina!! Kina wake up!!" He ran to her and took her into his arms, seeing the slashes on her wrist. He bent his head to hers and started to cry, his heart aching. When Watari came running up, he was shocked to see Kina bleeding and L crying.  
"Ryuzaki?! What's going on?!"  
"Watari, get help!! Please?! Please?!" L's voice rang out, his sobs choked and filled with despair. Watari went down and called for help, while L pleaded with Kina to wake up. "Please...wake up, please..."

_If we make a choice and be the voice  
For those who won't speak up for themselves  
How many lives would we saved, changed, rearrange  
It's our time to make a shine  
So don't keep walking by cause you don't want to intervene.  
Cause you just want to exist and never be seen  
So lets wake up, change the world  
Our time is now._

Once she was in the hospital and stabilized, L was finally allowed in to see her. Ari was grief-stricken, realizing what her words had caused to happen. The other investigators also kept a vigil, praying for Kina to wake.  
"Has she woken up yet?" L asked, his eyes swollen and his throat raw.  
"Yes, she has. But please be careful, okay?" The nurse said, and L nodded. He went into the room, wondering if Kina wanted to see him, or if she hated him. She was sitting up, her wrist wrapped in bandages. When he came in, she turned and saw his face, and her eyes turned wide.  
"L, why is your face so swollen? Was it because of me? I'm sorry! Is Ari-chan okay? Is--" She was cut off by L's mouth touching hers ever so softly. When they broke it, he picked up her non-injured hand.  
"My face is swollen, because I almost lost the girl I love. Always. But I never thought I'd get to tell you, because this case is so hard to figure out._ I_ am sorry for what _I've _done."  
"Don't be sorry. It's okay now; all I want to do is be with you always. I need my hero, or I'll die." She was shocked when he hugged her tightly, so tight, she almost couldn't breathe.  
"Don't die!! Please, don't die?!" She hugged him in return and chuckled slightly.  
"Don't worry, I won't. I need my hero, I need you..."  
"I'll be your hero, if you stay with me. Deal?"  
"Deal." She smiled as he leaned and kissed her again. _I've got my hero, and I know that I'll never die now. I won't die._


End file.
